blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Please, Never Forget Your Heart
Thick tension existed between the four kingdoms of today. Clover. Spade. Heart. Diamond. However, although tach threatened one another with potential war, none wanted to be the cause for the outbreak. It was quite the troublesome situation. And it was for this reason that the three strongest squads of Clover Kingdom were not summoned to deal with this task. There were more important things transpiring than the outbreak of plague within the famous town of Wolfe. Sister to Kiten, Wolfe was once a prosperous land which belonged to the Diamond Kingdom. But the imperialistic nature of Clover Kingdom lead to a brutal battle which ended in its annexing by the current monarch of Clover, King Guthrie Clover II. Some called the battle of Wolfe one of the most aggressive strikes against Diamond Kingdom. However, towards the end, Diamond Kingdom suddenly retreated with an apparent agreement to hand over Wolfe to Clover. The prosperous land ripe for vegetarian would allow many of the outer towns to prosper as well. Or so it was thought... The plague struck Wolfe suddenly. Almost washing over their population and vegetation in a matter of days. But the situation didn't seem too dangerous. Allowing for spare researchers from Azure Deer to spend some time examining this strange outbreak. Out of the Nine Squads of Clover Kingdom, there existed three which possessed more renown across the four countries. Golden Dawn, Crimson Lion and Silver Eagle. Each with their respective purpose, these three squads had become feared as Clover Kingdom's main military force. In fact, it had been the combination of Golden Dawn and Crimson Lion that allowed Clover to easily capture Wolfe in a military campaign that lasted less than a week. Alternatively, the other squads served more passive purposes, each with their own individual importance and fame. However, the Coral Peacock Magic Squad had transformed into the only one which failed to obtain proper recognition. Known as the Support Division of Clover Kingdom, their lack of an outright specialization caused many to see them as the destination of the lost. Meant to give purpose to the Magic Knights with enough potential to help but not enough to make a difference. Even the hated Black Bulls were admired among the more troublesome heroes of Clover. Criminals and warmongers who loved battle but hated the etiquette of war dreamed of joining that squad of barbarians. But Coral Peacock, well, they existed for Magic Knights who were nothing more than unaimed arrows. And so, the squad became something of an organization of errand runners, sidekicks and professional backup meant only to assist in the more important duties of the other squads. However, the glittered captain awoke with a sense of pride and joy. He often taught that the Coral Peacock's were the most versatile of the squads. They weren't meant to be fighters or warriors. Not men who swing their blades on the front lines or defend the borders of their homes. They loved battle. But above all else, they lived to help others and followed a personal credo quite different from the other squads. Still, he wished that those who wore his cloak could understand that they existed as more than a squad of the lost. He often spoke the words of the king himself, that the greatest thing one can do for their country is to support its people. He sat atop his magic broom and looked to the handful of Magic Knights he'd brought along for this task. Alongside his beautiful and talented Vice Captain, he wouldn't need anything more for this escort mission. "Mirei, we're almost there." He said over the calming winds. But the tranquil winds betrayed the image before them. A village of disease covered in rot. He could feel the weakening magic even from a considerable distance. And the land which was once lush and green had became nothing more than a barren wasteland. 'Remember to drink your antidote. We're here to administer medicine and help the researchers gather samples." "Got it, Dolphy!." A cheerful noise followed by some low chugging sounds could be heard by the Adolph as well as his subordinates. These sounds originated from Mirei Seimei, Vice Captain of the Coral Peacock. "So Dolphy, has anyone been able to track down the cause of this Disease?" Mirei said taking a slightly more serious tone despite her colorful nickname for her superior, looking off in the distance as their destination grew near. "No..unfortunately." Aldoph looked away. The thought of these people suffering pained his heart. And his face betrayed his desire to remain from showing it. "It isn't uncommon for entire towns to succumb to a plague. Regardless of the prosperity King Guthrie has brought upon us, there are some things even a king cannot foresee. But...that's why we're here. We might not be strong enough to lead an invasion or defend the country. But we can still make a difference." Aldoph looked to Mirei with a giant smile. "Never forget that!" "Trust me, Dolphy. I won't While they talked, Adrien watched. He was hidden in the village, covered in tattered robes. Having drank an antidote previous to his arrival, he was immune to the effects of the plague. However, the citizens were not. But Adrien had been waiting for them to show up, those Coral Peacocks. Bringing his head down into his robes, he pulled out the communication device he had been using earlier to update the Queen on what was happening. “Mistress,” Adrien spoke into the device. Normally he would refer to her as the Queen, but he wasn’t near any citizen of the Diamond Kingdom. And Adrien had gotten considerably...closer to the Queen during his time as a General. “The Coral Peacocks are here. The Captain and the Vice-Captain. Do I have permission to kill?” "Permission to kill is granted, give it a second though, strike only at the most optimal second to ensure success, remember these are very powerful mages, proceed with caution at all times." Embla's voice would resonate from within the device in a fairly serious tone. "Can just say, I love it when you talk all serious." Embla said dispelling the serious aura with a now lighter and flirty tone. “Understood, I’ll keep it in mind.” Adrien replied. He went to place the device away until he heard the Queen continue speaking. “I believe you’ve mentioned it before, mistress.” "I know, I just thought it would be worth saying again." Embla said with a laugh. "Be safe, I'd hate for you to die there and not just because if you do it could start a war." Embla said once again returning to a more serious tone. “I won’t. I’ll see you in time for tonight, Embla.” Adrien replied, using her first name as a symbol of reassurance and affection. He placed the communication device away, looking around for a weapon. He spotted a large stick. Adrien grabbed onto it, and he vanished, his cloak seemingly floating in the air. Within a moments notice he was behind the Coral Peacock’s Vice Captain. “Impact Magic.” he said, raising the stick back. “10% Crash!” he exclaimed, bringing the stick down. The force behind it was capable of shattering boulders, and the wind around it rippled violently, as if pulling Mirei close into the weapon. The sudden explosion of force caught Adolph off guard. So much so that he was unable to properly defend against it. Instead, he put all his focus upon forming bubbles around the Coral Peacock members. These bubbles were strong enough to withstand the concussive impact and redistribute the force across the surface. Thus allowing the researchers to survive the fall. "Captain Eisenberg!" One screamed. "Never mind us! You need to get to the town and start the process. Take the antidotes and go!" His voice was that of a leader as he fought to return to his squad. "Go with the researchers and make sure they can complete the mission. I'll provide support for Mirei!" Adrien halted in his advance, swinging around the stick in his hand with a grace befitting of the man. "An honour to meet you, Adolph Einsenberg. I do envy the benchwarmers, never having to fight. Simply provide...support. However, I'll have to kill at least one of you today." the General ranted, his magic power wrapping around him like an . And yet again, he was gone in an instant. He went to slam the stick into the back of Mirei like a baseball bat, the same spell he had used earlier being used once more. Mirei was caught off guard by the stranger's sudden advances, nonetheless, she had to fight and buy time for the rest of the squad to administer the antidote and successfully rid the town of disease, this was their sole purpose as the Coral Peacocks. As the man appeared behind her she sprung into action, she shot forward on her broom just barely avoiding the brunt of the attack, spinning out on her broom before stabling herself once again. Her grimoire would then fly open stopping on a single page in an instant, causing a number paper talisman to fly out of it and for a circular fashion around her. "Get to the village as fast as you can and administer the antidote, Dolphy and I will take care of things here!" She would scream getting ready for battle. Aldoph leapt to Mirei's side, gracefully landed as if a bubble floating from the heavens. He looked to his vice captain and smiled. "I've never grown tired of watching your magic in action, Mirei." His velvety voice was filled with a confident love for his underling. One who he watched grow into a fine warrior. "But before we jump into battle, perhaps we should find out a little bit of information." His magic is considerably powerful...and I've yet to witness that particular affinity yet. "Do I have the honor of knowing our attackers name and his business within this sick village?" Adolph asked politely. Adrien tilted his head. "My name, I shall grant. A battle between warriors should be somewhat on an equal footing. It's why I'm taking on the both of you at once." the man stated. "I am Adrien Boucher. You are Adolph Einsenberg and she is Mirei Seimei." "That wasn't so nice." Adolph said with a playful smile. Some would say that he was simply leading some playful banter. But those familiar with his operations knew that this little conversation had an ulterior purpose. He needed to secure enough time for his researchers to get to the town. "But at least the fact you know our name is more than I can ask for. And now for my second question, what is your business here?" “I said it before, didn’t I?” the man asked. “I’m here to kill at least one of you.” "Such a barbaric goal. Though I welcome you to try." Adolph took several steps forward, standing between Mirei and the dangerous man. The pink haired captain raised his hands before him and took a deep breath. Suddenly, thousands upon thousands of bubbles began to blast from his being. They floated nonchalantly within the immediate environment, careful to remain out of Mirei's pathway. Each possessed considerable concussive power although the bubbles seemed utterly harmless. Thus limiting his movement and even allowing Mirei a better chance to strike from her position. Adrien stepped forward, right into the epicentre of the bubbles. He raised the stick into the air, his magic power crackling into it. "Impact Magic: Suction Vortex." he uttered, his Grimoire floating in the distance, glowing as he said those words. Adrien began to spin the stick around rapidly, pulling the bubbles towards him. And then they burst, their concussive force echoing throughout Adrien's body. The ground around them trembled, the trees split, the wind rippled. Such a nonchalant power was held by the Coral Peacock Captain. Yet as the smoke cleared, Adrien stood tall and proud. The armour of magic power that had been around him from the beginning glowed a eerie red, before seemingly entering Adrien. And then he collapsed face-first into the ground, unmoving. Adolph was rather shocked by the man's ability to dispel his previous attempts. But something seemed off. Why would he risk his own life knowing that he lacked the defensive power? Even those foolish enough to challenge a Magic Knight captain wouldn't knowingly destroy themselves. And such, Aldoph approached Adrien's body cautiously. He held out his hand and launched a larger explosive bubble. The bubble collided into Adrien once more, and the same thing happened yet again. His Mana Skin glew an eerie red before seemingly entering Adrien. But not, the man launched into action, appearing behind Adolph faster than ever. Adrien's power came from this technique; his ability to convert kinetic energy into strength. In layman's terms, Adrien got stronger the more hits he took. Adrien was only an inch away from Adolph's spinal region, and the General released his next spell. "Impact Magic: One-Inch Punch." Adrien's fist went to collide into Adolph's back, and it would carry the greatest show of force that either of them had seen that day. Mirei watched as the man would flash from place to place with incredible speed, unlike she had seen before, nonetheless, she took action to protect those who needed protecting. That talisman that surrounded her body mobilized, two attaching themselves to Adolph the rest aimed at the general who stood before them. The talisman aimed at Adrien would speed to him almost as fast as he moved across the field imploding as he would shoot his fist as Adolph hoping to either halt the attack or simply do some damage. "I hope those defense talismans will give him the strength to withstand the attack" She would think to herself waiting to see the outcome of her attacks.